Supernatural NCIS story idea
by Percy-Jackson2004
Summary: Just an idea for whoever wants to write it since i cant do anything other than give ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Tony 43 Team Gibbs

Dean 33 Tony

Sam 29 Ziva

McGee

Tony DiNozzo was not always a DiNozzo. He used to be Anthony James Winchester. When he was fourteen he lost his mother to Azazel, and his father to an obsession. At eighteen he lost his brothers to his need to get away from the hunt, leaving his eight year old brother Dean to look after four year old Sammy and a father who could barely look after himself.  
25 years later, Team Free Will, consisting of Dean, Bobby, and a friend of John's from his marine days, Special Agent Gibbs, just lost their angelic friend Castiel to the Leviathans. Sammy never left Stanford with his brother, kicking him out and disowning him on his birthday, but kept in touch with Tony over the years.  
Special Agent Gibbs was introduced to Dean after Sam left for college and helped Dean through Sam's abandonment, losing his father, when he made the deal to save Bobby's life (Sam was never killed because he was still at Stanford after Jess was burned, staking it up to an accident since he wasn't home), when he came back from Hell - enduring forty years on the rack, never breaking, when he came back from the Cage, when he got his soul and memories back, and lost Cas to the Leviathans. He called in some favours over the years since reconnecting with John for help on cases that had supernatural circumstances. John being too busy with leads on Azazel sent Dean to help. As soon as Dean walked into the Bull Pen he immediately recognized his brother, but Tony never recognized him so Dean used an alias. After wards Dean realized it was also a way to keep an eye on his brother.

After going to bed one night, Sam, Team Gibbs, Fornell, Vance, Bobby, and Dean wake up in a mysterious place with a fully stocked kitchen, bedrooms, and a large furnished common area with a large screen. Every person with a weapon in the room immediately drew them and began to take stalk of their situation. Fornell and Vance recognizing Dean as one of the FBI's most wanted immediately went to take down Dean, subsequently exposing him to the Team. Gibbs vouches for Dean and explains how they met while stating that he would trust him with his life and has many times.  
Meanwhile Bobby notices a paper on the short coffee table in the center of the room. The paper was a note explaining that they were going to watch Dean's feats after Sam turned him away. What surprised the hunters the most was who signed the note, the archangel Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony 43 Tony Leaves at 18 for college

Dean 33 Dean stays with John who goes on more solo hunts after Sam leaves.

Sam 29 Sam leaves at 18 for Stanford

When Tony turned 18 and graduated, he was accepted into Ohio University, left eight year old Dean, who didn't know how to use the microwave, to care for four year old Sammy and a hardly ever "home" drunk of a father that cared more about the hunt and Sammy more than him, with the promise that help was just one call away.

That promise was broken less than a week later when Dean needed help in buying laundry detergent and Tony never picked up. Eight years later Sammy turned twelve and began to fight with John about everything. Six years later Sam left for college, leaving Dean with an angry John to pick up the pieces.

About a month after Sam left for Stanford, John introduces Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a former marine buddy, to Dean. Seeing the broken and haunted look of a hardened soldier in Dean's eyes Gibbs immediately gets attached and helps Dean as much as he can, getting introduced to Bobby when meeting up with Dean a couple months later to help with information on a salt n' burn.

With John taking more and more solo hunts, Gibbs and Bobby become the fathers he never had but desperately needed. Dean spends the next two or three years taking hunts and staying with Gibbs or Bobby in between.

On one of the, fairly frequent, nights that he spent at Gibbs's, Dean meets Abby and Palmer who were talking to Gibbs about their current case when he came in with dinner for him and Gibbs. Since then the three grew close and viewed each other as siblings.

Not long after that Gibbs calls Dean in to help on one of the team's cases when they hit a brick wall. Abby and Palmer come up with results that point to the killer being a supernatural being so Gibbs makes the call. When Dean is introduced he recognizes Tony but the thought that he was staring at his little brother never crosses his mind.

About a year after Dean began helping the Team on cases that needed the extra pair of eyes John goes missing. Knowing for a fact that Tony won't help him, Gibbs can't, and Bobby knew as much as he did, he goes and asks Sam for help hoping that he could help him with a fresh pair of eyes. Instead of help Dean gets yelled at, disowned, and kicked to the curb by Sammy, on his birthday.

Dean goes solo, getting and giving help to Gibbs and Bobby when needed. He finds his dad; John sells his soul for Dean and Dean sells his soul when Bobby is killed on a hunt gone wrong. He kills the Azazel and gets dragged to Hell, is still on the FBI's most wanted, stops the Apocalypse by jumping into the Cage, goes soulless for a year, gets it back with the memories (no Hallucifer), and is still fighting Leviathans.

Gibbs needs help on another case and Dean needs a distraction from Bobby's death so he goes to help. Unfortunately, Fornell decides that he wants shared jurisdiction because of the civilian victims before the petty officer. The team and Abby along with Fornell were in Autopsy looking over the body and talking about the case when Dean comes in. The Team starts to greet him warmly from the previous times he had helped them and became a friend to them all.

Fornell, though, recognizes him from the FBI's most wanted and goes to arrest him, exposing him to the Team. Abby and Palmer already know what he does so they weren't shocked but the Team can't have the same said about them. They are broken out of their shock when Gibbs gets Dean out of the cuffs and explains what he does to Fornell. Gibbs tells Dean to explain everything but Dean says that Tony can explain how he got into hunting, seeing as he was his older brother and abandoned his family at the first chance he got after their mom was killed.

The Team is again shocked but Tony is still staring at his brother that he never recognized the many times he worked with him over the years. The silence that fell was broken by a phone ringing. Tony answers it robotically until he hears the voice on the other side. Revealing that it was his baby brother Sam, Dean is crushed as Tony asks what's wrong as the group can hear Sam sobbing about someone being killed just like mom.

Tony tells him to come to D.C. that he'll help him and that they need to talk in person anyway. The two explain everything to the people in the room. Sam gets there after a week and Tony brings him to Gibbs's place where Dean is staying. When Sam sees Dean he gets a bit mad and says that he told him to stay out of his life and Tony gets mad and yells at Sam about that isn't how you treat your brother when Dean snorts and says like you should know and they all just kind of explain everything to each other, Dean didn't really go into detail about what he did when telling the group in autopsy.

Tony and Sam are floored and worried about how their actions affected their brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypse: 2008 Percy: 19

Titan War: 2009 Sam: 29

Giant War: 2010 Dean: 33

Current: 2012 Tony: 37

After the Giant War the gods decided to visit their kids, helping the integration of Roman and Greek. Two years later in the summer they're all joking around in the dining pavilion during dinner when the hall is silenced with the ring of a cellphone. Confused the campers and gods look around trying to find out who had a phone as they were banned from camp. Distracted because anyone who would call him knew he was at camp, Percy pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID.

"Winchester," Percy answers putting the phone to his ear. The campers are a bit confused since they were all pretty sure his last name was Jackson, not "Winchester."

"Hey, slow down. Sam I said slow down. Now, start from the beginning… Samuel William Winchester, this better not be a prank," Percy warned. The name elicited gasps from the older campers and the gods, the others were confused.

"Have you called Tony yet? Why not? He's closer to you than I am! No. I'm not. D.C. is closer to Colorado than Long Island! Cyclopes!? Why didn't you call me _before_ one of you got hurt? I don't care if you have a celestial bronze dagger! Neither of you are trained to fight a Cyclopes at close range! Ugh, fine. Call Tony and read him in, I'll be there in a few minutes after I pick up Tony. I'm also bringing Pop. Well I can't not bring him! He's right next to me." At this point everyone was more amused than mad to see their 'fearless leader' losing his temper with someone across the country.

"Just call Tony, fill him in and Pop and I will pick him up on our way over." Percy closed his phone and turned to his dad. "My idiot brothers that you adopted went after a family of Cyclopes and Dean got his hand broken. Sam just finally called for backup and is filling Tony in as we speak."

"Go for Tony." Tony's signature greeting rang through the silence after answering his phone. He was slightly worried since it was the one he used for his family and other hunters.

"Sam," Tony started, " _Why_ did you wait to call Percy until _after_ dean got hurt by the Cyclopes? You _know_ those are one of his monsters?" There was a pause on Tony's end. "I don't _care_ that you have a CB dagger, you only have one measly dagger for the _two_ of you and neither of you are trained to fight one close range! Yes, I'm ready to go; Pop and Perce should be here any second now. 'Kay, bye." As Tony closed his phone a sea breeze swept through the Bull Pen as two figures appeared next to Tony's desk.

"Ready to go?" one asks.

"Yeah, Perce, I'm ready to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Olympians: Hestia, Hades, Hepheastus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, Zeus, Hera

Demigods: Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Cabin Heads/ Anyone else you want

Team Gibbs: Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Vance or Sheppard, Fornell

Winchesters: Tony 39|18, Dean 33|12, Sam 29|8, Percy 19|-2, Poseidon

Team Gibbs, the demigods, and the Olympians appear in the throne room. The Team is confused but Gibbs was worried, Tony hadn't shown up that morning and he never called in sick, Dean and Sam hadn't checked in for a couple days and Percy in an few months. (Gibbs was in the same unit as John, after Tony left for college at 18 John began to leave his boys with him when they were in the area.) The demigods and Olympians were worried because Percy and Poseidon have been missing for a few months and Hera swore on the Styx that it wasn't her.

Once everyone settles and introduction are over, as well as the "Greek mythology is real" speech, an Iris Message appears showing five figures chained to the wall of a room. Two are really beat up and after a minute Gibbs recognizes them as Percy and Dean and mutters about self-sacrificing idiot kids but in the silence everyone heard and looked at him in confusion. Gibbs then explains how he knows them and that Dean and Sam's criminal record was from trying to save people but being caught on the wrong side of the law.

The gods noticed that Percy and Poseidon looked even more fatigued than they should have and realized that whoever captures them had cast a spell that drained their power. This began to worry them more and they began searching for the small family with a new vigor.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam leaves for Stanford Dean leaves for college to become a police officer. Dean worked with Tony, moving with him as they were roommates and were also transferred together since they were the best team on the forces. When Tony joined NCIS Dean stayed in Baltimore until Gibbs left for Mexico, when Tony called in some favours to get Dean on his team.

Dean and Tony clean up McGee and Ziva's messes, staying late to finish and revise reports. Dean doing most of the research McGee won't do and backup when the others refuse. (Dean has masters in Criminology, Psychology, and field medicine, and becomes SFA after one year with his experience in the field and his education.)

Jess is killed by Azazel and Sam contacts their dad and joins in on the revenge wagon. Sam becomes FBI's most wanted in St. Louis. Dean finds out over the news late one night. A year or two later their dad is now on the list with his son and they are in the accident with the semi and Dean gets a call that his family was in a car crash and Sam is in critical condition. Almost as soon as Dean gets off the phone with the hospital John calls Dean and apologizes for everything and Dean begins freaking out because he knows what his dad is doing and he hangs up before Dean can do anything.

Because of how Ziva and McGee are acting Dean can't really take any time off but Tony is telling him to go but Dean doesn't trust the two and he gets so overwhelmed that he just kind of just conks out in the Bull Pen. Director Shepherd witnesses the whole thing and takes note that Ziva and McGee are nowhere to be seen, she finally realizes that the complaints filed against the two agents weren't just a prank or a ploy to get what she thought of as two of her best agents. Two of the other supervising agents in the Bull Pen help Tony take Dean down to Forensics to take a nap on Abby's couch.


End file.
